


Of the Night

by ArtificialEevee



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Depression, F/F, Lesbian AU, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialEevee/pseuds/ArtificialEevee
Summary: A punk is drawn to a cabaret show, and the singer's magical voice might actually be magic.Originally posted on Artificial Queens.





	1. Of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adore was headed home after a gig at a bar. She looked fucking cool, and her set had gone well. A few people in the audience had offered her their phone numbers, and she even took one of the girls up on the offer. She was a cute blonde with an accent, which was good enough for Adore. She was punching the girl’s number into her phone when she heard singing drift out an open door. The voice drew her attention, and she slipped into the building.   
  
It was some kind of club, not a nightclub, something classier. There was a beauty with fiery hair on the stage, singing. Adore forgot the blonde as the woman’s voice charmed her.   
  
The ginger looked over the audience and spotted the girl swooning over her. Her brown eyes sparkled, what was this little punk girl doing here? She was awfully cute, and didn’t even seem to notice that she was out of place. She grinned down at the girl, winking at her.   
  
Adore was in love. She didn’t even know the woman’s name, but her voice was the most amazing sound in the world and that wink had melted her heart. The song ended and the ginger bowed deeply. Her orange curls brushed Adore’s cheek as she bowed, and she whispered, “Come around back, I’ll be out in a minute.” Into Adore’s ear. The Latina felt her heart speed up as the ginger stood. Adore left the club.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jinkx threw her purse together backstage, excited. This girl, she looked like fun. She grinned, careful not to get ahead of herself. She took a steadying breath and made her way outside.   
  
The punk girl was leaning against the brick wall, fiddling with a safety pin in her jacket. Jinkx smiled. “Hello there, lovely. Tell me, how did you end up here? This doesn’t look like your style.” Jinkx was right, this girl was punk and this establishment was class. Jinkx herself was in an elegant green dress that shimmered with her every move.   
  
The girl blushed, Jinkx sighed at the sight. “I heard you singing from outside and had to find you. Your voice was… it called me.” She explained.   
  
“Well, you found me. Jinkx Monsoon at your service.” Jinkx gave a small bow. “And you are?”  
  
“Adore Delano.” She replied, a confident smirk back on her face. “So, I’m guessing I’m not the only one who is charmed here, or you wouldn’t have asked me out here, right?”  
  
Jinkx chuckled, taking Adore’s hand. “You’re clever, I’ll give you that. Shall we go somewhere a bit more intimate? A lady doesn’t do her kissing in public.”  
  
Adore nodded, wondering what she was in for.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jinkx pulled Adore into her apartment. Adore’s eyes took a moment to adjust, it was quite dark inside. Jinkx flicked on a light, and Adore got a good look at the place. The decor was retro, the whole place was Art Deco. The Latina felt like she was in a different decade when she walked in. Jinkx tossed her purse onto the couch and turned to face Adore. “Now let’s get things cleared up. You won’t remember this place, or me. I’ve woven a glamour into my song when it calls people, so they forget. Knowing that, I’ll tell you this. You will be fine tomorrow, and I am quite sorry for what I need to do now.” Jinkx opened her mouth wide, canine teeth extending to a point, like a cat’s teeth.   
  
Adore was hazy, she couldn’t really think. She saw Jinkx’ teeth sharpen into fangs, and tilted her head instinctively. The ginger placed a delicate kiss on her lips, a mumbled apology as she pulled away to lick Adore’s neck. The girl shivered as her skin went numb, the poison doing its job.   
  
Jinkx slowly sank her fangs into Adore’s neck, lapping up the blood that bubbled out of the holes. She put one of her hands to work, kneading the young woman’s breasts, trying to keep her from feeling any pain. The other hand was clasped on Adore’s hip, holding her in place. She knew the poison in her saliva and what came out of her fangs would dull the pain, but she wasn’t rude. It wasn’t like she wanted to hunt, but she also wasn’t too keen on dying. She might as well make it as pleasant for her prey as possible. Based on the little noises the girl was making, she was succeeding.   
  
Adore felt teeth pierce her skin, and felt the blood flow out. She wasn’t scared, and the haze in her mind was fading a bit. She didn’t move though, enjoying Jinkx’ hand on her breasts. She opened her mouth to speak, only to moan instead as Jinkx pinched a nipple. Her eyes fluttered closed, words gone from her mind.   
  
Jinkx kissed the wounds on Adore’s neck, the blood flow having slowed, and kissed the girl’s forehead. She pulled the girl into her arms, the glamour leaving Adore compliant. She laid the girl on the couch and pulled a first aid kit out from underneath. “You’ll be okay darling, I’ll patch you up. I’m sorry.” The ginger apologized again, resisting her body’s desire to drain the girl. She was a monster, but she wasn’t going to act like one.   
  
Adore was still hazy, but she smiled as Jinkx kissed her. She wasn’t sure why, but she felt safe, and somehow she knew it wasn’t the haze in her mind that made her think so. She felt bandages being affixed to her neck and a small laugh bubbled out of her.   
  
Jinkx snapped her head up when Adore giggled. She had glamoured countless people, had done this to so many, but she had never heard one laugh. She lifted Adore into her arms and searched the girl’s mind for her address. She carried the girl back to her home, and fled. What had happened?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adore woke at the crack of noon the next day, so about an hour early. She rolled over, and winced. “Why the fuck am I still dressed?” She whined, underwire bra jabbing her boob. Adore got out of bed and peeled off her clothes, grabbed a towel, and went to shower.   
  
As Adore let the water wash over her, she felt a dull ache on the side of her neck. Did she sleep funny? She moved to try and massage the tension away, then startled when she felt bandages on her neck. “What the fuck?” She mumbled, pulling the bandages off and feeling at her skin. There were four distinct divots in her neck. “What the fuck?!” She turned off the water and got out of the tub, looking at the wounds in the mirror. They were small, perfectly round spots in her neck. They weren’t open wounds, they were just slight discoloured spots that were indented in her skin. The veins around them were darker than usual, but not much. Yet the bandages had spots of blood on them that matched these divots, so they must have been bleeding. What had happened last night?  
  
“Okay. I left the bar, and I walked home.” Adore said, remembering that clearly. “But, no, I would have gotten out of my clothes.” Adore frowned. The memory was off, somehow. She pushed at it, talking herself through it. “I left the bar and was walking home, but something happened. What happened? Did I get drunk?” She frowned. No, this wasn’t like any kind of hangover she had ever had before. “Okay, what the fuck happened then?!” She groaned, frustrated, the memory was there somewhere. She went back to her shower and tried to figure out what happened.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jinkx couldn’t sleep, which was rare for her. That girl, Adore, she had been different from any of the humans she had ever fed on. Had her glamour failed? But if it had, why did she laugh? Jinkx was scared. What if this was the end of the line for her?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adore couldn’t get through the false memory, so she did the only thing she could think of, she lit a joint. It helped her write, maybe it would help her think. A song drifted into her mind. It wasn’t like when she was writing, she could hear this being sung. And it wasn’t her voice.   
  
“The singer!” She exclaimed, the memory flooding back. The ginger woman with the beautiful voice, the frankly unfairly good foreplay with no pay off… the bite to her neck. Adore shivered. “Jinkx, her name is Jinkx.” Adore had to find her. She had questions.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jinkx had another set at the cabaret tonight, and she was a bit worried. She would like to lay low for awhile, but she would also feel bad if she cancelled on such short notice. She sighed, defeated, and started getting ready.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adore took a deep breath, she knew she would never hear the end of this, and knocked on the door. Her neighbour, Bianca, opened it before Adore could fully plan what she wanted to say. Bianca greeted her warmly.   
  
“What’s up, bitch?”  
  
“Hi B.” Adore laughed, blushing.   
  
“Adore, why are you fucking pink?” Bianca was direct as always.   
  
“Uhm, I was wondering if you could help me get dressed up to go somewhere?” Adore asked, rubbing her neck. The wounds were almost invisible if you weren’t looking for them, but there was something different about the skin there. She could feel it.   
  
Bianca stared at Adore like she had grown a second head. “You’re telling me that you, the self proclaimed punk rock mermaid, want to get dressed up with my help?”  
  
“Yeah. I gotta look elegant, and you always tell me if I ever want to learn how to look classy, ask you.”  
  
“Bitch, I thought I’d be dead before you took me up on that offer.” Bianca laughed. “Come on in, let’s get you all pretty.”  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jinkx stepped on stage and smiled at the audience. She was relieved, she didn’t see the punk rock girl there. She had been worried for nothing, she thought, as she began her set.   
  
Adore was watching Jinkx with wide eyes. The ginger was singing and swaying on stage, and Adore couldn’t imagine a more beautiful sight. But she tried not to stare, and looked away, using a compact to look at what was happening on stage behind her. But Jinkx didn’t show up in the mirror. Adore frowned, blinking, but she remained absent from the reflection for about 20 seconds before she was visible in the small mirror. What?  
  
Jinkx saw a shimmer in the audience and peered at it. It was- oh no. It was a mirror. Jinkx glamed the compact to show her in the small mirror, careful not to be caught.   
  
Adore waited for the set to end and slipped outside, hoping to run into Jinkx again. She had so many questions. She heard the door open and looked up. Sure enough, there was the ginger, elegant as she had been the night before. Adore grinned. “Hey stranger.” She said flirtatiously.   
  
Jinkx’ eyes widened in shock when she stepped out of the club to find a girl- no, the girl. Adore was there for her show, dressed to the nines, stunning in a simple black dress. “How did you- no, no!” She yelped, grabbing Adore’s wrists and pinning her to the wall. “You were supposed to forget! You can’t know me!”  
  
Adore squeaked in surprise when Jinkx held her to the wall, stronger than she looked. She squirmed but Jinkx’ grip was like iron. “I had to know, know why you didn’t finish.” Adore gasped. “You were such a tease.”  
  
Jinkx searched the green eyes staring at her, she found no lie. She looked into Adore’s thoughts, and again, no malice. Adore yelped, she felt Jinkx in her mind.   
  
“How did you do that?!” Adore asked, voice high. “What are you?”  
  
Jinkx snarled and shook her head. How had this gotten so sloppy? She felt her fangs extend, and groaned. “Listen, you need to come with me, now.” She hissed, pulling Adore with her to her flat.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
“How did you find me? You were supposed to forget!” Jinkx demanded, lisping slightly around her fangs. Adore was slightly nervous, but mostly curious.   
  
“I did, but then I didn’t. I remembered walking home but… I would never go to bed in my clothes. It took awhile, but I found the truth buried in my mind.” Adore explained, eyes tracing Jinkx’ fangs. They reminded her of a cat’s teeth, sharp and elegant.   
  
Jinkx groaned. This was her own fault, she had left Adore at her home so quickly she had forgotten to look into how she slept. “Ugh, I didn’t fuck up the glamour, I fucked up the follow through. Stupid!”  
  
Adore quirked an eyebrow. “The glamour?”  
  
“The spell! The forgetting spell! I weave it into my songs so when they call to people, the people they call forget.” Jinkx exclaimed, leaving Adore more confused.   
  
“Okay then. Look, I have to ask, why did you bite me? I’m not mad I just… why?” Adore was fairly sure she knew, but she wanted to hear it.   
  
Jinkx looked at Adore again. Her eyes locked onto the four marks on Adore’s neck. They were almost luminous to her, even though they were nearly invisible to most, and the veins had returned to their normal colour. “I was hungry, and the song called you.” Jinkx murmured, enchanted by the idea of drinking her again. “I hate to do it, but it’s the only way to keep alive. I never asked for this, but I’ve done no harm in decades, honestly. I haven’t drained anyone in over 90 years.”  
  
Adore blinked a few times. “You’re a vampire.” If Jinkx could have blushed, she was sure she would have. Instead she rolled her eyes.   
  
“Yeah, I am.” She looked at Adore quizzically. “You’re not going to tell anyone though, are you? And you aren’t going to hurt me.”  
  
Adore shook her head. “Fuck no. You seem cool.” She sighed, frowning. “But I don’t want to forget you. And I don’t want to be under more spells. And if it means you’ll actually get further than teasing…” She trailed off, smirking at the ginger, pulling her hair away from her neck. Jinkx’ brow furrowed.   
  
A human who was happy to know her? Who didn’t want to forget? That hadn’t happened since… and she had fucked that up. She was a fledgling then, she reminded herself. She knew better now. “Okay. No more glamours.” Jinkx said slowly, circling Adore. “But I have to warn you, there’s a reason I make people forget. If I feed on a person too often… you’ll get dependent on being fed off of. It’s like a drug. If this goes on, eventually I’ll have to turn you or you’ll get lost in the wanting.” If Adore wasn’t going to forget, then she needed to know.   
  
The human gulped. She would be turned? What had she gotten herself into? But on the other hand, the idea of staying with Jinkx forever was tempting. She had only just met this woman but her heart ached for her. “Fine. You’ll turn me then, just don’t let me go.” Adore’s voice was braver than she felt, but she didn’t want to let it show. She tilted her head, offering up the same place Jinkx had bitten before.  
  
The vampire smiled at the girl. “Thank you.” She said, moving to lick Adore’s neck to dull the pain.   
  
“Wait! I want to… I want to feel it this time.” Adore said, blushing.   
  
Jinkx cocked her head to the side in confusion. But if that’s what she wants… “Okay. This will sting, and I’m sorry.” She fitted her teeth into their positions from the night before and pierced the freshly healed skin anew. The venom on her fangs flowed into Adore’s bloodstream as the blood beaded and swelled at the puncture marks. Jinkx sucked up every drop.   
  
Adore felt like she had just taken one hell of a hit from, God, no drugs were like this. The feeling was almost electric, Adore shivered as the venom hit her system. “Please…” Adore sighed out, and Jinkx browsed her thoughts.   
  
“Oh. Well, of all the things to be into…” Jinkx mumbled, lapping up the blood on Adore’s neck. “It has been too long for me…”  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adore woke the next day in a strange bed. She looked around, seeing Jinkx next to her. She looked over the ginger woman. Her skin was pale, but dusted with freckles. Adore smiled. She touched her neck, the divots were healed again, but they felt different today. She shrugged it off. “Jinkx?” She shook the vampire’s shoulder lightly.   
  
“Five more minutes.” Jinkx mumbled, burying her face in a pillow.   
  
“No, Jinkx. Now, please.” She kissed Jinkx on the back of her neck. The vampire stirred.   
  
“Adore. Fuck, sorry. Not used to having anyone here when I wake up.” Jinkx yawned and rubbed her eyes. Her fangs were half extended, Adore noticed. “You probably need food, right?”  
  
“Yeah, blame the humanity.” Adore chuckled. “I’m fucking starving.”  
  
Jinkx nodded. She was always hungry, herself. She drank enough to keep herself going, but not much. She hadn’t been full since- well. It was a long time ago. “Well, uh, shit. It’s day, I can’t go out.” Jinkx sighed.   
  
“Right, yeah. Well, I need to eat. I’ll be back soon, okay?” Adore started getting dressed again, giggling. “I am the most overdressed person ever to buy a bagel.”  
  
Jinkx dug into her purse, she had money. “Here, I’ll cover it.” She handed Adore a $50, having no actual concept of how much food cost at this point. She hadn’t eaten in almost a century. “Um, can I see your neck? It’s been a long time since I fed on the same person multiple days in a row, I just want to check if you’re okay.” The ginger mumbled, pulling her fangs back in. She wasn’t going to mess up this time.  
  
Adore looked at the vampire curiously, but pulled her hair to the side and showed Jinkx her neck. “It feels fine.” She fibbed. It felt weird, but good weird. Jinkx lightly traced the bite with her fingertips. Adore’s veins were almost black under the skin from her venom and Jinkx bit her lip. She had told Adore she’d turn her, and she would, but she hadn’t told her that if they keep up this pace, it would be before the end of the month. Her venom was spreading and if she didn’t let up, it would reach the point of no return fast.   
  
“I’ll find someone else to feed on tonight, okay? You should spend a few days without-” Jinkx shook her head. Without being food? She didn’t have a good way to end that sentence.   
  
Adore frowned. “Is there something wrong?” She looked Jinkx in the eye, trying to figure out what she had done wrong, but the vampire looked away. The sex had been phenomenal, and she couldn’t remember anything making her feel like that bite had. She didn’t want to lose whatever this was.   
  
“No, no. It’s just, you’re a human. I have to be careful not to drain you, or hurt you. My venom will wear off but it’s slow to fade, and it doesn’t take a lot to overwhelm a human’s system. So if I feed on you too much… you won’t live to see October.” Jinkx admitted, not sure why she felt so sure she could tell Adore all this. She should be considering the girl a potential flight risk, still.   
  
“Oh.” Adore took a deep breath. “That’s, oh. But…” Her brow furrowed, “How do you know that? That was really specific.”  
  
Jinkx met Adore’s gaze now. “Because that’s what happened last time.” Jinkx pressed her forehead to Adore’s. She could look at humans’ memories, and she could share her own. “I tried to forget this. Please, don’t hate me for what I did.” Adore had to know what the risks were, and Jinkx couldn’t trust herself to tell the story out loud. She forced the memory onto Adore.   
  
Adore closed her eyes and gasped, the memories flooding her mind.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jinkx was in an apartment, this one, Adore realized, in a simple blue dress and a feathered headpiece. Adore looked to her side, her Jinkx was there with her. “When is this?” Adore asked.   
  
“1924. I was a fledgling, just turned. I had met a girl, Ivy. She was-” Jinkx’ breath caught in her throat. “Just, watch.” Adore looked at Jinkx in concern, then turned back to the memory.   
  
_“Oh Ivy, you’ll be by my side forever. I can’t wait, you’ll be even more beautiful!”_ The Jinkx of the past giggled, skipping out of the house happily. The memory dissolved and moved to a theatre.   
  
_“Ginny! There you are!”_  A blonde laughed, sweeping Jinkx into her arms.   
  
“Is that Ivy? Why’d she call you Ginny?”  
  
“Yeah, that’s her. My name is Virginia, everyone called me Ginny. Jinkx became my nickname later.” Jinkx looked miserable as she said it.   
  
_“Ivy, are you ready?”_ Ginny asked, and Ivy laughed. She uncovered her neck from where her hair had hidden it, and Adore gasped. All the veins around the bite were pitch black, tracing down her shoulder and across her chest. Adore looked closer at Ivy’s face, her makeup was good but she could see the dark veins tracing up her cheek. Her eyes were dark.   
_  
“I trust you, Ginny. You promised this would be the night of my life.”_  Ivy told Ginny, and while Ginny laughed, Jinkx choked out a sob.   
  
“Jinkx, you can stop…” Adore put her hand on the vampire’s shoulder, but Jinkx shook her head.   
  
“No. This, this is something you need to see.” Jinkx’ voice was broken, but Adore didn’t want to argue.   
  
They were back in the apartment. Ginny and Ivy were on the bed, and Ginny had bitten Ivy.  _“This is gonna sting, love. But we’ll be together forever.”_  Ginny told Ivy, lapping blood off her neck. She bit her lip so her own blood flowed, and dripped it into the wound. She bit Ivy on her arms, her legs, all over her, trading her blood for the human’s. Ivy was crying.   
  
_“It hurts, Ginny.”_  The blonde sobbed. Ginny looked at her, pupils so large you couldn’t see the brown of her irises.   
_  
“Don’t fret, Ivy. You’ll be okay.”_  Her words sounded more like a threat than a reassurance. She kept biting Ivy, drinking more and more, but Ivy started screaming.  _“Quiet! Ivy, you need to stop!”_  Ginny hissed, covering the girl’s mouth. Adore watched in horror, the black veins extended from every bite Ginny had left on Ivy’s body. Ginny kept biting her, gorging herself on the girl’s blood.   
  
Jinkx was sobbing, and Adore looked over at her. What had she done? “Jinkx?”  
  
“I got so caught up, I bled her dry. I killed her, I killed her. I promised she would be okay and I lied, I fed on her like a pig!” Jinkx wailed, and Adore’s heart broke.   
  
“Jinkx! Jinkx, stop this!”  
  
“No! I deserve to suffer!” Jinkx screeched, manic.   
  
“Virginia!” Adore cried, desperate.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
And suddenly they were back in the present. Jinkx was still weeping, and Adore could feel tears on her own face. “I’m sorry.” Jinkx muttered, turning away. She huddled under her blanket, trying to hide.   
  
Adore hugged her. “Ginny, it’s okay.” She whispered, snuggling against the ginger. Jinkx’ body shook with a sob as Adore spoke. “Ginny, you didn’t mean to hurt her.” Adore’s instinct should have been to run, but all of her being was telling her to comfort her lover.   
  
“But I did! It was all my fault!” Jinkx cried, voice cracking.   
  
“You didn’t know better. No one taught you.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter! I only knew Ivy for two weeks. I ruined her life and killed her in no time at all, she didn’t deserve that.” Jinkx wept. “That’s why I go by Jinkx. Because I’m a curse, and I can never let myself forget it.”  
  
Adore held her tighter. “You are not a curse. Ginny, you’re a good person. You did something bad, but you learned.” She assured the ginger.   
  
“You still trust me, don’t you?” Jinkx murmured, stunned. “Even though I-”  
  
“I trust you, Virginia. You won’t hurt me. You learned. And I’m sure Ivy would forgive you.” Adore didn’t know why she was so calm, she should be terrified, she should have run away. But she couldn’t imagine doing that. “You won’t hurt me. And you aren’t a jinx, or a curse. You are Virginia Monsoon, a beautiful woman with a beautiful voice.”  
  
Jinkx started to calm down. “You really think I’m not a jinx?” For the first time in almost a century, someone was trusting her.   
  
“I know you aren’t. And I’m not going to call you that, not anymore. Ginny.” Adore asserted, pulling the blanket down so she could look Jinkx- no, Virginia- in the eyes.   
  
Ginny smiled slightly. “You’re so much like her, Adore.” She whispered, hugging the girl back. “So kind, so brave.” She searched Adore’s eyes. “Her eyes were green in the right light. A lot like yours.”  
  
Adore smiled. “You have another chance to be happy, Ginny. Don’t push me away.”   
  
“God, I don’t deserve you.” Ginny sighed, nuzzling into Adore’s neck, not biting her, just snuggling.   
  
Adore took a deep breath. “Turn me. You’re in control, you can do this.” Adore felt sure of this. She could hear Ivy’s voice in her ear.   
  
_“Our Ginny, she is a good person. I know that, you know that. Please, love her for me. She needs to know I don’t blame her. Trust her for me. For us.”_  The blonde had long since forgiven her lover, and spent decades trying to let Ginny know.   
  
Adore nodded to herself. “Ivy wants me to trust you, I know it.”  
  
Virginia’s eyes widened. She looked deeply at Adore’s eyes. They were green, but there was a grey to them as well, like… “Ivy?”   
  
Adore laughed. “I think… I think she’s part of me. She forgives you.”  
  
Ginny pulled the human close. “I won’t hurt you this time.” She kissed Adore on the forehead. “Please, tell me if you’re hurting, but if you’re sure, I’ll start the ritual.”  
  
Adore was sure. She wasn’t Ivy, but Ivy was part of her. And either way,  Adore or Ivy, she loved Virginia. “I’m sure. I trust you.” The human laid back on the bed, smiling up at Ginny.   
  
“I love you, Adore Delano. Ivy Winters, if you can hear me, thank you for forgiving me. And thank you for helping me find Adore.” Ginny said, then extended her fangs. She bit Adore’s neck again and drank a bit, but Adore was right. She was in control now. She bit her lip and let her blood drip into the punctures. Adore hissed in pain. “I’m sorry darling, but I have to.” Ginny apologized.   
  
Adore whimpered but sucked it up. She could feel her blood tingle, radiating out from her neck. Ginny bit her wrists too, dripping blood into them as well. Then her legs. Adore felt like her blood was on fire. “It hurts, Ginny.”  
  
“You’re doing so well, Adore. This last part will hurt the most, but we’re almost through, okay?” Virginia assured her fledgling.   
  
“I trust you, angel.” Adore said, the pet name coming to her and she just knew it was one Ivy had used.   
  
Ginny smiled fondly. “I’m so sorry for this part, baby girl.” She bit down right above Adore’s heart, and let her blood trickle in. Adore screamed. Ginny nuzzled the fledgling. “It’s almost over now, I promise. You’re almost turned.”   
  
Adore’s body was burning. She started crying, and she felt Virginia nuzzling her neck. She calmed down a bit, grabbing for the ginger’s hand. The fire was intense, and just when she thought it would consume her, it started to fade. She opened her eyes, and everything was clearer than she had ever seen it. She looked at Virginia, she was even more perfect than she had looked before. One of her fangs had a small chip out of it, it was cute. Adore pulled her sire into a hug. “You did it.”  
  
Virginia laughed, then let out a small sob. “Adore, your hair…”  
  
Adore pulled her hair to look at it. Instead of being black like it had been before, it was blonde from about her eyebrows down. “I guess that’s Ivy, here to stay.” She chuckled. Ginny kissed her.   
  
“We need to teach you to hunt tonight.” The ginger told her companion. “You can sing, right? I can teach you to sing a glamour.”  
  
Adore looked at Ginny then laughed. “We don’t need to hunt, angel. We can get animal blood from butcher shops, or human blood from hospitals.”  
  
Ginny stared at Adore in shock. “I, I never thought of that. Stupid.” She mumbled. Since what she did to Ivy, she hadn’t tried anything new. She had just been singing and feeding when she had to, not considering changing anything. It had honestly never occurred to her that she didn’t need to hunt. “Uh, let’s find a butcher, then.”  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adore and Virginia were able to set up an arrangement with a butcher easily. Turned out, animal blood was just thrown away. Ginny almost drooled, she could be full again.   
  
Adore insisted they buy travel cups with straws. Ginny agreed, but suggested they shouldn’t be transparent.   
  
“So we have blood, we have super cute cups for the blood, and we have each other.” Adore listed off, sipping her drink on Ginny’s balcony. “We’ve got it made, don’t we?”  
  
Ginny laughed, looking out at the city. Her hand was entwined with Adore’s, and she hadn’t felt this happy in decades. “We do. I love you, baby girl.”  
  
“Love you too, angel.”


	2. A Silent Whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t fret, Ivy. You’ll be okay.” That was the last thing Ivy heard, before she started screaming. Ginny snarled something else then clapped a hand over her mouth to quiet her, but her voice had already started to fade.   
  
She tried to grab Ginny’s hand but she couldn’t even lift her arm. She could swear she heard someone yell,  _“Virginia!”_  Then, her whole world went black.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ivy woke with no pain, she was floating. She opened her eyes, and her heart sank. She was floating over Ginny’s bed, and above her own body. Ginny’s face was stained with blood- her blood. Her body was crumpled and covered in wounds, and she realized Ginny had lost control.  _“Oh, Ginny…”_ Ivy sighed.   
  
Ginny looked down at Ivy and started to realize something was wrong. “Ivy?” The ginger whimpered, lightly shaking the blonde. The girl didn’t respond. “Ivy?!” Ginny squeaked, realizing what she had done. Ivy wished she could fix it, but she was a ghost.   
  
Ginny wept for hours, and Ivy processed what had happened. She was dead, Ginny killed her. But she wasn’t mad.  _“Oh Ginny, I wish this hadn’t happened this way.”_  Ivy murmured, watching the vampire cradle her body.   
  
“Ivy, no!” Ginny wailed, sobbing. “I’m sorry! I’m so stupid!” The vampire took Ivy’s body to the park.   
  
_“Our first date, oh Ginny.”_  Ivy sighed, watching the ginger dig a hole. The vampire buried Ivy’s body, weeping.   
  
“I’m sorry Ivy. Here, you can always be under the stars. You deserved to be one, and…” Ginny broke down again. Ivy faded away for awhile.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ivy returned to Ginny’s home, it felt different. It was almost sunrise, and Ginny was sitting at her window. “Just rise already!” She whined, spreading her arms to face the sun. Ivy panicked.   
  
_“No, Ginny!”_  She tried to grab the curtains and close them, and ended up knocking them onto Virginia.   
  
“I can’t even die properly!” Ginny wailed, huddling up under the fabric. “I mess everything up. I’m a jinx!”  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ivy faded in and out a lot. She tried to keep an eye on Ginny, her lover was still suicidal. She hadn’t fed in weeks.  
  
Ivy watched as Virginia eventually left her home, and found someone to feed on. She barely fed at all before turning the woman away, dazed but fine.   
  
Ginny was careless, she would walk past mirrors when she was in public and she didn’t cover her windows before sunrise. She fed rarely, often weeks between people. She wasn’t actively trying to kill herself, but she wasn’t being cautious either. She had no drive anymore.   
  
Ivy kept after her, learning to trick mirrors into showing Ginny’s reflection, and closing the curtains in her apartment, anything. It became a routine. Ivy understood that Virginia felt guilty, but she also had forgiven her. Ginny hadn’t meant to hurt her, she knew that. She had been frenzied, she had never tried to turn a human before, and she had gotten drunk on Ivy’s blood.   
  
Clearly, that wasn’t how Virginia saw it. She was scarily thin, moving sluggishly, barely able to lift her head some days. She fed rarely and when she did feed, she drank next to nothing before healing her prey, glaming them, and sending them away. Ivy worried but couldn’t do anything.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny spent years wasting away, and it was all Ivy could do to keep the sun from burning her away when she passed out in front of her window.   
  
_“Ginny, Ginny, you have to get back to living.”_  Ivy scolded Virginia lightly.  _“I forgive you, please.”_  
  
Ginny seemed to get her message at least in part, and Ivy was glad. The vampire cleaned up her apartment, and went out at night. She still fed lightly, but she fed almost every night. She started singing at clubs, under the name Jinkx Monsoon.   
  
Ivy watched Jinkx fall into a routine, she sang, she would charm someone in the audience, usually a woman, and drink from her, then turn her away. Decades passed, and the pattern held. In 1989, Ivy felt something strange. She felt drawn to somewhere else, and so she left Jinkx to follow that pull.   
  
_“Ginny, I’ll come back, I promise.”_  Ivy promised Virginia, before fading away.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ivy found herself in California. She was in a hospital room, a mother and a newborn baby were there.   
  
Ivy looked at the infant.  _“Did you call me?”_ She asked, and the baby wrinkled her nose and sneezed.   
  
“Oh, Dora, did something tickle your nose?” The mother cooed, cuddling her baby. Ivy didn’t know why she was here, but this baby, Dora, was important.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ivy kept an eye on the girl, but she still didn’t understand why she felt drawn to her. She didn’t until the girl was in school. The kid was learning the states, and when Ivy heard the child say “Virginia,” she knew. That was the voice she heard just before she died.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dora had trouble in school, she had trouble with words. She had trouble writing her own name. But she liked music, she liked to sing. Maybe she couldn’t spell, but music made her feel good. Ivy beamed when she heard the little girl sing, she was good.   
  
As the years passed, the kid got better at her school work, but the years of misspelling her name had taken her from being called Dora to being known as Adore. Ivy kept an eye on the girl, wondering what she meant, why she had heard her voice so long ago.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adore sensed something was watching her. Did she have a guardian angel? She could swear she saw a blonde woman sometimes, watching out for her. But when she tried to look at the woman, she was always gone. Maybe she imagined it, she had been watching too much  _Buffy_ , was seeing things that weren’t there.   
  
Ivy tried to urge the girl to New York. She spent as much time with Adore as she did with Ginny. They watched the same vampire show, she noticed. This girl, Adore, she had to meet Virginia. Ivy liked to mess with Ginny’s TV during the show, this character Angel didn’t drink human blood, but Ivy had to keep Ginny in her routine. She’d make the TV staticky during bits where Angel discussed drinking animal blood.   
  
Eventually, Adore did go to New York City. Ivy was glad, maybe she and Ginny would meet now. They were right for each other. Adore was 25, when she moved to NYC. But she and Ginny didn’t cross paths.   
  
Ivy painted dreams of Virginia when Adore slept. Trying to draw the Latina to the ginger. It took two years, but eventually, Adore Delano and Jinkx Monsoon had gigs near each other. Ivy followed Adore, doing what she could to make her pass Jinkx’ show. Adore heard Ginny’s voice, and went into the theatre. Ivy snuck into Adore’s mind. She could fight Jinkx’ glamours, keep Adore’s head clear.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ivy cleared some of the fog from Adore’s mind as Jinkx fed. As she had suspected, Adore didn’t try to run. She seemed like she was about to ask what was happening, actually, but didn’t get a chance.   
  
Ivy was certain this girl was the one for Ginny, when she giggled as Jinkx treated her wounds.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ivy was weak, it had taken most of her energy to protect Adore’s memory. She had stopped the glam from replacing it fully, the rest was up to Adore. She faded back.   
  
Ivy roused a short time later, Adore was smoking a joint, trying to remember. Ivy nudged the real memory at her. “The singer!” Adore gasped, and Ivy was pleased. She sank back to almost nothingness, waiting.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ivy gasped. Jinkx was forcing a memory on Adore. It was that night, this was it. This was where Adore’s voice had come from all those years before. Ivy watched her death unfold before her, and saw Jinkx breaking down, rejecting Adore’s attempt to tell her to stop.   
  
“No! I deserve to suffer!” Jinkx screeched at Adore.   
  
“Virginia!” Ivy felt herself pulled from the past, and she was forced from Adore’s mind.   
  
Adore comforted Ginny, and Ivy was there in her ear.   
__  
“Our Ginny, she is a good person. I know that, you know that. Please, love her for me. She needs to know I don’t blame her. Trust her for me. For us.” Ivy felt her voice take real hold and saw Adore nod. She stroked the girl’s hair, seeing a shimmer appear. Had she changed something? Oops.  
  
She snapped back to attention, Ginny was thanking her. The blonde smiled.  _“Goodbye, Ginny.”_  She whispered, no one heard her this time. She felt warm, she was fading for the last time. She embraced Adore.  _“Thank you for giving her what I couldn’t.”_  She faded away, smiling.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
“Adore, your hair…”  
  
“I guess that’s Ivy, here to stay.”


End file.
